Historia de amor cap 2
by MaggiexDD
Summary: este es el cap 2 de mi nuevo fic no es muy largo pero buen es mejor que nada


**Bueno aqui va mi segundo capitulo asi que espero que les guste :D…**

Kick después de que kendall le diera un beso en la mejía, kick se ruborizo y se puso la mano en su mejía después se fue con una sonrisa débil, en eso entro al salón de clases y se sento lado de su amigo Gunther pero adivinen quien se sento atrás de el ?, pues nada mas y nada menos que kendall perkins…

Gunther: KICK AQUÍ SIENTATE AQUÍ!- le decía su amigo levantando la mano para llamar su atención.

Kick: Aahh.. hola gunther- decía su amigo un poco desinteresado ya que estaba pensando en lo que le había ocurrido esta mañana.

Gunther: Kick te pasa algo? Estas un poco pensativo ahora y parece que estas muy distraído.

Kick: si gunther lo siento es solo que estoy un poco confundido pero no es nada, Ah mira ya construiste la rampa que te dije?

Gunther: Aah si pero no estoy seguro que esa rampa sea una buena idea además esta en la colina del muerto y tu sabes que es lo que ocurrio la vez pasada.

Kick: si lo recuerdo pero este será mejor y además ya practique mucho ya estoy listo para la acrobacia.

Gunther: bueno lo que digas pero sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea.

De repente aparece la maestra fitzpatrick muy seria y con una mirada fría como siempre…

Maestra: Bueno alumnos hoy no tenderemos clases ya que les dare indicaciones para ir a un bosque durante dos días en las que veremos la naturaleza, la forma de vida de los animales y las diferentes frutas y plantas.

Todos en la clase empezaron a gritar de felicidad ya que no tendrían clase por dos días pero esos días serian jueves y viernes osea que después de ello no tendrían clase entonces durante 4 dias, pero alguien no estaba feliz y ese alguien era kick ya que el no podría hacer su acobracia en ese dia o por lo menos hasta llegar el sábado y si el casi no pudo pasar un dia sin hacer acrobacias tampoco podría poder aguantor dos, el timbre de fin de clases empezó a sonar y todo mundo salio.

Gunther: Kick que te pasa pensé que estarías feliz ya que estaríamos en la naturaleza y no tendríamos clases.

Kick: Lo siento gunther pero tendría que esperar mas para la acrobacia planeada y tu sabes que pala las acrobacias no se me day muy bien esperar.

Gunther: si pero kick solo imagínate estar en la naturaleza talvez encontramos algún lugar ideal para que hagas otra acrobacia.

Kick: es cierto gunther tienes razón además puedo encontrar algún lugar muy alto para saltar o algo.

Gunther: Oye Kick? Y porque te fuiste en el autobús?

Kick: Aah bueno pues sali tarde de casa y me choque con kendall pero como no tenia ganas de pelear pues me disculpe y ofrecí llevarla y acepto después llegamos a la escuela y de repente me dio un beso en la mejia y pues nose no me sentí incomodo sentí mas como satisfacción o nose de lo que estoy hablando ya gunther creo que estoy loco.

Gunther: No kick eso no es locura eso es amor.

Kick: De Que Hablas Gunther AMOR no no no creo además eh si lo sintiera yo no lo sentiría kendall por mi- eso ultimo lo dijo un poco triste kick.

Gunther: Osea que si te gusta? – dice Gunter impresionado y a la ves con un sentido de picardía

Kick: No, Si, Nose enrealidad nose pero mejor olvidémonos de eso y pensemos que haremos mañana para no aburrirnos

Gunther: Si bueno mañana nos vemos.

Despues de llegar a casa Kick entro y fue a su cuarto ya estaba atardeciendo después de cenar y ducharse se vistió con unos shorts azules y una camiseta sin mangas negra y se acostó en su cama y empezó a pensar en lo que hizo Kendall y lo que dijo Gunther, después de ello vio en la ventana de su vecina y la vio arreglándose el cabello para ir a dormir el después de esto solo sonrio con una sonrisa muy alegre de sentirse bien consigo mismo y se fue a dormir…

**Next Day..**

Empezó a salir el sol y eran las 7 de la mañana el mismo chico no se levantaba después sonó su despertador y despertó se ducho y salio corriendo para tomar su autobús y ahí estaba esa rubia que lo tenia confuso después de lo de ayer el ya no sentía ganas de pelear con ella ya no sentía el odio que sentía por ella pero ahora sentía un nuevo sentimiento algo en lo que nunca se imaginaria que sintiese seria Amor? Cuando llego a la parada del bus.

Kendall: Hola Kick- decía la chica con un tono dulce

Kick: Kick? Me dijiste kick?

Kendall: Que pasa que no te puedo decir Kick?

Kick: Si me gusta mejor kick, pero no sabia que algún dia me llamarías Kick

Kendall: Bueno siempre llega un primer dia.

Kick: Si, Kendall mira porque no mejor dejamos de ser enemigos y empezamos a ser amigos?

Kendall: Si si claro porque No?

Kick: Eso siginifica que ya no pelearemos mas verdad?

Kendall: si eso creo…

Kick: Bueno pues que bueno además ya no se ni porque éramos enemigos.

Kendall: si pero lo bueno es que ya somos amigos.

Después de la platica llega el autobús y suben los dos después de sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo se pone a pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron juntos kendall y el como por ejemplo la vez que se pegaron las manos y pasaron un dia entero sin que no los vieran o la vez del cine que se besaron o el dia del baile pero algo interrumpe sus pensaminetos…

Gunther: Kick? Kick, KICK? Amigo que te pasa?

Kick: Ah que? A Gunther nada nada solo pensaba.

Gunther: en Kendall.

Kick: No no en en ehh a si en la acrobacia si en eso en la acrobacia- decía el acróbata todo nervioso

Gunther: si claro bueno de todas formas ya nos vamos al bosque y talvez pueda pasar un tiempo a solas con jackie – dice esto con mirada de picardía

Kick: Ahh Gunther lo que te hace el amor.

Gunther: si pero no soy el único.

Kick: De que hablas?

Gunther: De nada kick de nada.

Despues sigieron hasta poder llegar a un lindo bosque lleno de animales, flores, bayas, etc. Bajaron todos del autobús y aun kick seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y saco una risita esto le recordó a aquella vez que se quedo con brad su hermano en el bosque. Cuando aparece kendall…

Kendall: de que te ríes Kick?

Kick: De nada, nada solo que me acorde de algo con Brad y todo.

Kendall: Pues debio ser algo muy gracioso.

Kick: si muy gracioso.

Entonces la maestra empezó a elegir los compañeros de cada cabaña eran un niño y una niña en cada cabaña la lista termino con todos excepto que olvido los nombres de kendall y el.

Maestra se olvido de nuestros nombres con quien tocaremos? Decía kick preguntando con quien quedaría.

Pues ya que no hay mas te quedaras con kendall- decía la maestra mirando la hoja de los nombres.

QUE?- dijeron al unisón los dos chicos.

Lo siento pero no hay lugar además pueden dormir a la intemperie si quieren?- decía la maestra un poco desinteresada.

No, esta bien nos quedaremos en la cabaña- decía kick.

Entonces todos entraron a sus respectivas cabañas…

Kendall: bueno es mejor que quedar afuera con todos los animales salvajes no?

Kick: si creo que si.

Mientras kick ponía sus cosas en su cama y al poner todo eso y entrar el otro equipaje se tropezó con una tabla mal puesta y cayo rodando enzima de Kendall Quedando fren a frente a unos cuantos centímetros de sus caras. Los dos se ruborizaron y sonrieron entonces entro gunther.

Gunther: Kick porque no vamos a…

Kick y Kendall se levantaron rápido y se sacudieron.

Kick: no es lo que tu crees.

Kendall: si solo nos caimos.

Gunther: si claro calleron por accidente cara a cara si seguro- decía Gunther con malicia y picardía- Pequeños picaros –seguia diciendo Gunther con esa mirada.

Kick: no es enserio Gunther creeme.

Gunther: si claro pero mejor me voy ya no debería interrumpir con sus cosilas, Hasta luego tortolitos.

Gunther!- dijeron al unison.

En ese momento Kendall no se da cuenta que se había hecho una pequeña herida en el pie al caer y le empezaba a sangrar..

Kendall: Auch..

Kick: Oh Kendall te has herido espera yo te curo.

Kendall: No kick no hace falta solo es una pequeña herida.

Kick: si una pequeña herida que se puede infectar.

Entonces Kick sento a kendall en la cama y empezó a curar su pie con suavidad.

Kendal: Auch.. duele.

Kick: si pero con esto te curaras pronto.- después le puso una bandita a kendall en el pie.-Listo-dijo kick con una sonrisa de alegría.

Kendall se sentía muy feliz ya que había sonado con esto todos los días entonces y se ruborizo kick al ver esto toma la mano de kendall y se empezó a acercar a su rostro, se acerco muy lento hasta que por fin se acercó a sus labios era el beso sonado por los dos. Ellos sentían como si estuvieran con fuegos artificiales y muchas explosiones dentro de ellos. Después de esto se quedaron dormidos en una cama juntos…

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy hare un fic cada martes y sábado espero que les haya gustado nos vemos luego. Y pon tus comentarios y pueda usar sus ideas.**


End file.
